The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a rhododendron used as a rootstock. This rootstock, named "Rhodunter 10," tolerates much more lime than all other known rootstocks, for example, "Cunningham's White," "County of York," "Anna Rose Whitney," R. ponticum, etc. It grows well in soils having a pH of 6.8-7.0. It is only necessary to take care that the soil is loose enough. Further, this rootstock needs no peat moss, which is a great benefit. This cross-originated by crossing R. fortunei "Best Form" (German form) with R. "Cunningham's White."
While this plant might advantageously be used as a rootstock due to its uniquely advantageous characteristic tolerance of sweet soils, it also may be used as an attractive foundation plant or specimen plant in landscape appointments due to its small size and dense canopy at maturity, and due to profuse presentation of unusually pure white, attractive, white blossoms of single form; and by its extended flowering period.